modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Ouyang Zizhen
Ouyang Zizhen (欧阳子真, Ōuyáng Zizhēn) is a junior disciple and the heir to the Baling Ouyang Sect. Appearance His appearance is not described in the novel. Personality Ouyang Zizhen displayed a sentimental nature, as he was able to describe A-Qing's bloodied ghost as "bound to be lovely" after "some grooming." Novel, Chapter 36 He also suggested on burning paper money for her spirit after hearing the full story behind her ordeal. Novel, Chapter 42Novel, Chapter 68 Ouyang Zizhen also reveals bravery and integrity by defending Wei Wuxian against his own father, the Sect Leader of Baling Ouyang, despite the criticism of many cultivators. Novel, Chapter 68 Furthermore, Ouyang Zizhen even disobeyed his father to join the fight during the second siege of the Burial Mounds. Novel, Chapter 81 History Yi City Ouyang Zizhen was among the group of of lured to Yi City. After encountering Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, the juniors were then led into a house to brew congee to cure their Corpse Poisoning. After the ghost of A-Qing appeared outside their house, Wei Wuxian insisted that all the junior disciples take turns observing her. Novel, Chapter 36 Despite her ragged and bloodied appearance, Ouyang Zizhen described A-Qing in minute detail, including her fox-headed hairpin, and even complimented her as "lovely." His description prompted Wei Wuxian to tease him for being the "sentimental type." Novel, Chapter 36 Ouyang Zizhen cried after finding out about A-Qing's gruesome past and death, and suggested that they burn money to honor her. Novel, Chapter 42Novel, Chapter 68 Second Siege of the Burial Mounds Later, Ouyang Zizhen was among the many juniors kidnapped as bait at the second siege of the Burial Mounds. After Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, and Wen Ning rescued the juniors, Ouyang Zizhen quickly joined Lan Sizhui in following their rescuers out of the Demon-Slaughtering cave. Novel, Chapter 68 After his father appeared among an army of cultivators who intended to rescue the juniors and battle Wei Wuxian, Ouyang Zizhen spoke in defense of the Yiling Patriarch. He reminded his father that Wei Wuxian had saved him in Yi City, and had saved him again now. This earned Ouyang Zizhen an immediate scolding from his father, who dismissed his claims as the careless words of a child.Novel, Chapter 68 After their rescuers lost their spiritual powers thanks to Su She's spell, Ouyang Zizhen convinced his father to retreat into the cave rather than continue trying to fight the onslaught of Fierce Corpses without his spiritual energy. Novel, Chapter 79 Once safely inside the cave, Ouyang Zizhen peppered his father with questions to determine the reason the cultivators had lost their power. His theory that their loss in spiritual energy was related to killing the corpses helped Wei Wuxian uncover the truth about Su She. Novel, Chapter 80 When the corpses broke through, Ouyang Zizhen joined the juniors who still had spiritual energy to protect their parents and rescuers. This terrified his father, as a fierce corpse nearly grabbed Ouyang Zizhen's throat. Lan Qiren came to his rescue, astonishing Ouyang Zizhen with his sword skills. Novel, Chapter 81 When Wei Wuxian expressed his plan to use his own body as bait, Ouyang Zizhen was among the juniors who protested, vowing that he could "kill a hundred more". Novel, Chapter 81 After the siege, Ouyang Zizhen accompanied his fellow juniors on the boat ride back to Lotus Pier. When he again defended Wei Wuxian to Sect Leader Yao, Jiang Cheng coldly commented to Sect Leader Ouyang that his son had a "silver tongue." Novel, Chapter 84 Afraid that Jiang Cheng would begrudge his young son, Sect Leader Ouyang demanded his son leave the boat with the juniors and join his boat. Ouyang Zizhen refused, calmly telling his father to focus on recovering his spiritual energy. Novel, Chapter 84 He later expressed concern when Wei Wuxian collapsed, and remarked to Lan Sizhui that he was puzzled that Wei Wuxian enjoyed the ever-silent Lan Wangji's company. Novel, Chapter 84 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Misc. Characters